musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kelly Clarkson
thumb|leftKelly Brianne Clarkson (n. 24 de abril de 1982), es una cantante de Estados Unidos de música pop y rock. Saltó a la fama al ser elegida ganadora de la primera temporada del programa American Idol emitido por la cadena estadounidense FOX. Biografía Primeros años Kelly Clarkson nació en Fort Worth, Texas, pero después de cursar su cuarto grado en el colegio se mudó a Burleson, Texas. Es hija de padres divorciados. Kelly tiene tres hermanos, ella es la más joven de los tres, aunque fueron separados tras el divorcio de sus padres. Ella se quedó con su madre, que más tarde se volvió a casar. Acabó sus estudios primarios y comenzó los secundarios con la intención de comenzar una carrera como bióloga marina. Fue en la escuela cuando se inició en el mundo de la música al ser oída por una maestra que la invitó a unirse al coro de la escuela. Su participación en actividades corales y musicales iniciaron su interés en empezar una carrera seria en la industria discográfica y después de graduarse en bachillerato se marchó a Los Ángeles, California. Allí, Kelly, trabajó como extra en la televisión en la serie de Melissa Joan Hart, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch y colaboró brevemente con el cantante y compositor Gerry Goffin. Después de que su casa en Los Ángeles se incendiara regresó a Texas, desanimada pero con interés en seguir persiguiendo su carrera de cantante. Consiguió varios trabajos, fue camarera en un club de comedia, una edecán para Red Bull, empleada en un cine y en una farmacia, cuidó animales en el zoológico de Fort Worth, así como vendedora de aspiradoras, entre otros muchos oficios. American Idol En el 2002 junto con otros diez mil aspirantes se presentó al casting de American Idol. Impresionados por su voz y personalidad los jueces le permitieron seguir a la siguiente ronda y quedando así entre los treinta mejores, Kelly se ganó el reconocimiento de los jueces con su interpretación de Respect, un éxito de Aretha Franklin. Posteriormente pasó a ser una de los diez finalistas. El 4 de septiembre de 2002, Kelly ganó la competencia obteniendo el 58% de la votación contra el 42% de su rival, Justin Guarini. Como la recién coronada American Idol Kelly cantó el tema A Moment Like This mientras los otros concursantes la felicitaban. Al ganar el concurso se le ofreció un contrato por un millón de dolarés con RCA. Clarkson fue la primera de tres concursantes en la historia del programa que nunca estuvieron en el bottom three ( es decir los tres concursantes con menor cantidad de votos en los resultados semanales) siendo los otros dos Clay Aiken y la ganadora de la cuarta edición, Carrie Underwood. Carrera musical 2003-2004 Thankful Su primer sencillo titulado A Moment Like This estableció un récord en Estados Unidos el 5 de octubre de 2002, al pasar del número #52 al número #1 en el "Billboard Hot 100" , un récord previamente establecido por Los Beatles con "Can't buy me love". Su primer álbum Thankful fue lanzado por RCA el 15 de abril de 2003, llegando al número 1 en el Billboard 200 y fue certificado como doble platino al vender más de 2 millones de copias en Estados Unidos. El álbum generó buenas críticas, aunque algunos críticos señalaron que mucho de su éxito podía atribuirse a la comercialidad de su música, a finales del 2005 el disco logró vender más de 3 millones de unidades. Kelly protagonizó junto a su compañero en AI Justin Guarini, la película From Justin to Kelly. La película obtuvo malas críticas y fue un desastre en taquilla. En el 2004 recibió una nominación al Grammy por Mejor Interpretación Vocal Femenina por su éxito Miss Independent. También en ese año inició el Independent Tour con Clay Aiken. En el primer World Idol, que enfrentó a los ganadores de las primeras ediciones del programa a nivel mundial quedó en segundo lugar vencida por el noruego Kurt Nilsen. 2004-2006 Breakaway A finales del 2004 Kelly lanzó Breakaway, su segundo álbum, éste debutó en el Billboard 200 en el tercer lugar, el nuevo trabajo discográfico recibió en su mayoría críticas positivas, notándose un sonido más fuerte y orientado al rock, lo que la llevó a ser comparada con Avril Lavigne, quien escribió el sencillo Breakaway, utilizado en la banda sonora de la película The Princess Diaries 2 (El Diario de la Princesa 2). Seis de los temas fueron co-escritos por la misma Kelly. Entre los productores se encuentran Max Martin, quien colaboró en los sencillos Since U Been Gone y Behind These Hazel Eyes y Ben Moody que colaboró en Because Of You. El álbum ha vendido 15 millones de copias, ha sido 6 veces Platino sólo en los Estados Unidos, es decir, ha vendido más de 6 millones de copias superando las ventas de su primer álbum. Sencillos como Since U Been Gone y Because of You le dieron el reconocimiento a nivel mundial. Como colofón a un año verdaderamente increíble para Kelly la Academia de la Música Americana le otorgó dos premios Grammy en la edición de 2006 como Mejor Intérprete Pop Vocal femenina por Since U been gone, y Mejor Álbum Pop, por Breakaway. Aunque no ha intentado ningún papel en la gran pantalla, ha aparecido como Brenda Lee en el show de NBC American Dreams, así como invitada musical en Saturday Night Live donde también tuvo una pequeña actuación. 2007-2008 My December My December fue grabado por Kelly durante los años 2006 - 2007. El álbum salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el día 26 de junio del 2007. Debutó en el número #2 en el Billboard Hot 100 con 300,000 copias vendidas. El primer single fue Never Again, que fue radiado en Estados Unidos el 13 de abril de 2007 e hizo un debut en la posición #8 en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo single Sober fue lanzado el 24 de septiembre de 2007. Kelly actuó en el macroconcieto contra el calentamiento global Live Earth el 7 de julio de 2007, en ese concierto cantó 5 canciones, esas fueron Walk Away, How I Feel, Never Again, Sober y Since U Been Gone. El 18 de febrero de 2007, Kelly presentó la canción One Minute previo a las 500 millas de Daytona. Ha sido confirmada como el segundo sencillo de My December en Australia. Kelly Clarkson y Reba McEntire cantaron un dueto del sencillo de Kelly Because of You en los Premios de la Academia de Música Country, y además se convirtió en el primer sencillo del nuevo álbum de Reba McEntire Duets, que salió a la venta en Septiembre del 2007. Así mismo, Kelly apareció en un episodio de la serie de televisión Reba, que protagoniza Reba McEntire. El video musical para esta version de Because of You debutó el 20 de junio de 2007, el dueto ha llegado al puesto #2 el los Billboard Hot Country Songs, y es el sencillo #30 de Reba que ha llegado a los Top 200. Kelly Clarkson también regresó a American Idol, en la Gran Final de la sexta temporada el 23 de mayo de 2007, donde canto su sencillo Never Again. Don't Waste Your Time ha sido confirmado como el segundo sencillo de My December en Canadá y en Europa. el video clip de esta canción fue presentado en el mes de octubre. A día de hoy Kelly ha vendido, más o menos, 3.377.500 millones de copias de My December a nivel mundial y 1 millón de copias en Estados Unidos. 2008-Presente All I Ever Wanted En diciembre de 2007, Clarkson se fue preparando para la grabación de su nuevo álbum. Fueron lanzados unos demos para el álbum como "Close Your Eyes", "One Day", "I Finally Got it Right" y "With a Bit of Luck". También se rumoraba que el disco se llamaría: With Hope y Masquerade pero la misma Kelly lo negó en una entrevista. Clarkson se integró al Rally Youth 2008, durante la visita del Papa Benedicto XVI, hizo un mini-concierto cantando "Walk Away", "Since U Been Gone" y "Up to the Mountain", también interpretó "Ave María" para el Papa, recibió la bendición del Papa y, alegramente, Clarkson dijo que se sentía honrada por la invitación de cantarle al Papa. El nuevo álbum saldrá el 10 de marzo de 2009 y el nombre del primer single es "My Life Would Suck Without You". Está compuesto por Max Martín y Dr.Luke. El 19 de enero salió a la venta y en las radios. Ingreso al Billboard Hot 100 de #97 y en solo una semana salto al #1 convirtiendose en el salto más grande de toda la historia en el Billboard hot 100. Giras * 2002- American Idol Tour * 2003- Kelly Clarkson: Up Close Mini-Tour * 2003- Independent Tour * 2004- The Breakaway Tour * 2005- The Hazel Eyes World Tour * 2006- Addicted Tour * 2007/2008- My December Tour * 2008- 2 Worlds, 2 Voices (Con Reba McEntire) Discografía y Certificaciones Ver también: Lista de Premios y Nominaciones de Kelly Clarkson Álbumes * Thankful (2003) * Breakaway (2004) * My December (2007) * All I Ever Wanted (2009) Singles * A Moment Like This (2002) * Miss Independent (2003) * Low (2003) * The Trouble With Love Is (2003) * Before Your Love (2003) * Breakaway (2004) * Since U Been Gone (2005) * Behind These Hazel Eyes (2005) * You Found Me (2005) * Because of You (2005) * Walk Away (2006) * Never Again (2007) * Sober (2007) * Don't Waste Your Time (2007) * Because of You (con Reba McEntire) (2008) * My Life Would Suck Without You (2009) Perfil Vocal Kelly Clarkson, poseedora de un timbre de peculiar rareza, se destaca por su capacidad para el cambio instantáneo de registro además de tener un registro íntegramente amplio. Es considerada la mejor voz y la más talentosa que ha dado American Idol. * Tipo de voz: mezzosoprano * Uso de Voz de pecho, Voz de cabeza y Whistle register * Nota más alta: Fa#6 (Usando Whistle Register) * Nota más baja: Fa#3 (Usando voz de pecho) * Nota más larga: 12 segundos * Registro Vocal: 3.0 octavas Premios y nominaciones Premio Grammy # 2008- Mejor Colaboración en Dueto (Kelly Clarkson & Reba McEntire)- Because of You- Nominada # 2006- Mejor Álbum Pop Vocal- Breakaway- Ganadora # 2006- Mejor Interpretación Pop Vocal Femenina- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2004- Mejor Interpretación Pop Vocal Femenina- Miss Independent- Nominada Premios Musicales ECHO (Alemania) # 2007- Mejor Artista Internacional Pop/Rock Femenina- Nominada American Music Awards # 2006- Mejor Artista Pop/Rock Femenina- Ganadora # 2006- Mejor Artista Categoría Adulto Contemporaneo- Ganadora # 2005- Mejor Artista Categoría Adulto Contemporaneo- Ganadora # 2005- Artista del Año- Ganadora # 2005- Mejor Artista Pop/Rock Femenina- Nominada # 2005- Mejor Álbum Pop/Rock- Nominada # 2003- Mejor Artista Pop/Rock Femenina- Nominada Premios Musicales Pop ASCAP # 2007- Canción del Año- Because of You- Ganadora # 2007- Canciones Más Reproducidas del Año- (Behind These Hazel Eyes, Because of You, Walk Away)- Ganadora Premios AOL # 2005- Artista del Año- Ganadora # 2005- Mejor Artista Femenina- Ganadora # 2004- Canción Favorita- The Trouble With Love Is- Ganadora Premios Spin BDS # 2007- 50,000 Spins- Never Again- Ganadora # 2003- 50,000 Spins- Low- Ganadora Premios Musicales Billboard # 2005- Artista Femenina Hot 100- Ganadora # 2005- Artista del Año Pop 100- Ganadora # 2005- Artista Femenina Pop 100- Ganadora # 2005- Single Pop 100- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Single Airplay Pop 100- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Track Hot Digital- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Artista Hot Dance Radio Airplay- Ganadora # 2005- Artista Hot Categoría Adulto Contemporaneo- Ganadora # 2005- Canción Hot Categoría Adulto Contemporaneo- Ganadora # 2005- Top Single Soundtrack- Breakaway- Ganadora # 2005- Artista del Año Hot 100- Nominada # 2005- Artista Femenina del Billboard 200- Nominada # 2005- Artista de Canción Hot Digital- Nominada # 2005- Canción Hot Digital- Since U Been Gone- Nominada # 2005- Artista de Track Hot Digital- Nominada # 2003- Single Más Vendido del Año- A Moment Like This- Ganadora Premios BRIT # 2006- Mejor Artista Pop- Nominada # 2006- Mejor Artista Internacional Solo Femenina Premios CMA (Country) # 2007- Evento Musical del Año- Kelly Clarkson y Reba McEntire (Because of You)- Nominada MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamérica # 2006- Mejor Artista Pop Internacional- Nominada # 2005- Mejor Nueva Artista Internacional- Nominada MTV Video Music Awards (Estados Unidos) # 2006- Mejor Video Femenino- Because of You- Ganadora # 2006- Video Favorito- Because of You- Nominada # 2005- Mejor Video Femenino- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Mejor Video Pop- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Video Favorito- Since U Been Gone- Nominada # 2003- Mejor Nueva Artista en un Video- Miss Independent- Nominada # 2003- Mejor Video Pop- Miss Independent- Nominada # 2003- Video Favorito- Miss Independent- Nominada Music Choice # 2007- Artista del Mes (Agosto)- Ganadora Premios Much Music # 2006- Artista Internacional Favorita- Ganadora People's Choice Awards # 2005- Interprete Femenina Favorita- Ganadora # 2006- Interprete Femenina Favorita- Ganadora Teen Choice Awards # 2007- Payback Track- Never Again- Nominada # 2006- Artista Femenina Favorita- Ganadora # 2005- Álbum Favorito- Breakaway- Ganadora # 2005- Canción del Verano- Behind These Hazel Eyes- Ganadora # 2005- Single Favorito- Since U Been Gone- Ganadora # 2005- Artista Femenina Favorita- Ganadora # 2003- Artista Femenina Musical Favorita- Ganadora # 2003- Canción del Verano- Miss Independent- Nominada Premios TMF (Bélgica) # 2006- Mejor Pop Internacional Femenina- Ganadora # 2005- Mejor Pop Internacional Femenina- Ganadora Kids' Choice Awards Nickelodeon # 2006- Cantante Femenina Favorita- Ganadora World Music Awards # 2003- Mejor Nueva Artista Femenina- Nominada # 2005- Mejor Artista Pop Femenina- Nominada Premios TRL # 2006- Countdown Killer- Ganadora # 2006- Primera Dama de TRL- Nominada Premios MTV Asia # 2006- Artista Femenina Favorita River Music Awards 1. 2007 "Best Angry Chick Song"-Never Again Ganadora Premios 40 Principales (España) 1. 2006 "Artista Revelación"-'nominada' Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial - KellyClarsksonWeb.com * Fansite oficial - Kelly-Clarskson.NET * Kelly Clarkson en Internet Movie Database * Kelly Clarkson Fanclub Oficial Español * Blog personal de Kelly Clarkson Clarkson, Kelly Clarkson Clarkson Clarkson Clarkson Clarkson